Alone for Chirstmas
by minimerc
Summary: Mimi's along way away from her friends and feels left out. Who will be there to save her? Koumi Mishiro MimiIzzyKoushiro. Sorry I suck at summaries. Pleaz R&R.


Merry Christmas ppl and a Happy New Year. I've decided to write a Digimon fic and it's Koumi or Mishiro whatever ya wanna call it. This is my first time at a mush/fluff fic but I'll give it a shot so be nice and pleaz don't kill me. Flame if you want but have a good reason pleaz. Thanks ja ne.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing cause if I did I wouldn't need to write at Fanfiction.net because I would have it happen on the show.   
  
A girl about the age of 15, sat at her window staring out at the night sky thinking about her friends in Japan. This girl's name is Mimi . 'Sora, Taich, Yamato, Jou, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, Daisuke, Iori, Ken, and...' Just thinking of her friends caused her to think of the red-headed boy that stole her heart so long ago. 'Koushiro, I wish I could have told you when I had the...' Mimi's train of thought ended when she heard her mother's voice. "Mimi, your father and I are sorry that we have to leave you alone this Christmas. He has to go on a business trip and he needs me to go with him, you understand, right?" "Hai, kassan. Have a good time and becarful driving, I heard there is gonna be a snow storm." Mimi said plastering a fake smile on for her mother so she wouldn't feel guilty.   
After her parents left Mimi returned to her star gazing. 'Mimi you have to get on with your life. They probaly forgot all about you over in Japan. And you know that Koushiro has always found you annoying. It's time for you to move on.' Part of her mentally scolded her. 'Mimi don't believe that. You know that your friends would never ever forget you. You are apart of the original digidestined. You guys are a team.' Another part of her yelled. While a war waged between her good concuse and bad one, Mimi slipped into a very deep depression. "She's right, they probaly did forget me since I'm all the way over here and they are over there. I didn't get a letter, card, call, or nothing." Mimi said to herself. And with that Mimi stormed off to her room and began to cry. Her T.V. was on and it played a Flintstone Christmas Carol.(If you don't know a Christmas Carol is then you don't watch T.V. do you? It's with Scrooge and The three ghost. Past, Present, and Christmas to come. But it's a play in the Flintstones.) It was almost over. She turned her head to see Fred give Wilma flowers, kiss her, and say "Merry Christmas." 'What's so merry about this stupid holiday.' Mimi thought as she clicked off the T.V. and fell into a unpleasnt sleep.  
**Mimi's back in Japan and sees one of her digidestined friends. "Hey Sora what are you doing here? I've missed you so so so much." Mimi said as she tried to give Sora a hug but Sora smacked her across the face. "Oh I see the Pink Prissy Princess has finally returned." Sarcasism dripping from every word Sora said. "Get lost slut." Each word Sora said cut through Mimi like a hot knife through butter. "Sora what did I do to you to deserve this treatment?" Mimi asked rubbing her injured cheek but never got a reply because Sora had already left.   
A little while later, Mimi ran into Taich, Yamato, and Jou. "Hey guys, long time no see? I've miss you guys a..." she was cut short from the rest of her sentance by some harsh laughter. "Hey do you guys know what's wrong with Sora?" Mimi asked the trio. "There's nothing wrong with Sora but there something wrong with you." Taichi said. "You have alot of nerve showing your face around here, again." Yamato told Mimi. "What do you mean?" She questioned. "You think you can leave and break everyone's hearts and come back to make amends. Think again, missy." Jou spat out. "Go back to America where you belong." Taichi said as he and the other two boys walked away leaving a very stunned and hurt Mimi.   
She walked to nearby park, the digidestined place to hold meetings. She sat down on the ground that was shaded but her favorite blossom tree. She scanned the park and found Daisuke and Ken playing soccor while Hikari, Takeru, Miyako and Iori cheered them on. Mimi figured maybe the older digidestined were having a hard day, so she decided to hang with the younger crowd. "Hiya everyone, who's winning?" Mimi casually tried to make conversation with the younger digidestined. "Why do you care?" Miyako snapped at Mimi. "I just wanted to..." Takeru interupted her "Wanted to grace us with your presents, right? I think I'll pass you snob." "I just.." Mimi started. "You just what? Wanted to rub the fact in that your family has alot of money." Hikari yelled. Mimi couldn't help it anymore, tears began to streak down her face. "Ah we hurt Mimi's feelings. Stop crying ya big crybaby." Iori said. At that Mimi began to run away from them but was tripped by a soccor ball. She got up and ran again away from the laughter of the younger kids. 'Why is everyone doing this to me? It wasn't my fault I moved.' Mimi thought while running away from the torment she was recieving from her younger friends. She tripped over something or someone actually. "I'm sorry." Mimi said until she saw the person's face. "Koushiro, I'm so glad to see you. All of the other Digidestined seem to hate me for some reason." Mimi said to the red-headed boy that stared blankly at his laptop screen. "I can see why. You are a stuck-up, crybaby that only cares for herself and is overly obesessed with the color pink. I never want to see you again. Good bye." He began to get up when Mimi grabbed his hand. "But Koushiro I..." she looked down at the ground. "You what? Look I don't have time to play these silly games with you. I actually have important things to do unlike you who's life revoles around shopping for clothes. I need to meet my girlfriend, now so get off." He shook off her hand and walked over to Sora, who was sitting on a nearby bench. 'My girlfriend' Those out of all of the mean and rude things she heard today were the worst. Koushiro was about to kiss Sora...**  
Mimi awoke to the alarm on her pink pineapple laptop. "Oh my goodness, that was a dream? It felt so real. Who is sending me a message at this time?" She walked over to her Laptop and opened it. Luckily she moved just before a strange figure came out of the screen. Once the bright light cleared she relized at once who the person was. "Koushiro!" she hugged the young man, "What are you doing here?" She said when she let go of him. "Well I got your message. Remember? The one that said that you would be alone this Christmas and so I'm here. No one else could make it because their parents wanted them to spend the holiday with the family but they told me to give you these and have a Merry Christmas." Koushiro said signaling to the huge bag he held. "Oh but don't your parents want to spend the holidays with you, too?" Mimi asked him but wished she didn't when his expression changed from cheery to depressing. "Well they had to go to my tousan's mother's house because she is ill and they got snowed in. So I decided to come spend Christmas with you that way no one will be alone on Christmas." he said looking down at the floor. "Well I don't really care why your here or how you came. I'm just glad you're here." she hugged him again. "Koushiro, I've missed you guys alot but I missed you the most. Koushiro Izumi, will you go out with me?" At this Koushiro became as red as a ripe tomato. "Sure Mimi." was all he managed to say before Mimi kissed him. And they lived happily ever after.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't ask me about anything. I like Koumi and I attempted to make one. Horrible I know but hey I have to learn how to write sometime. Merry X-mas ppl and a Happy New Year. Ja ne. ^.^0 


End file.
